Fighting Dogs
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Male children are kidnapped by a criminal organization to become fighters for illegal quirk fighting.
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia

Fighting Dogs

SakuraSamuraiGirl

My Hero Academia story and characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi

* * *

Chapter One

When quirks started to appear, governments were quick to regulate over quirk-users. Certain branches of government are not allowed to have quirks, for example, the police force. The use of quirks in public is against the law. One of the exceptions to this law are children who are unable to control their powers when they are first acquired. To aid in their learning, children go to quirk counseling. Another exception, is in self-defense or protecting orders. Licenses had to be acquired for quirks to be used in certain workplaces. A license to be a hero is required where one's quirk can be used freely in the apprehending of villains. This system was created so quickly that the public didn't fight for their rights to use their quirks, whenever or wherever they wanted. There are people who ignore the rules, regulations and laws of quirks. They feel that their quirks are their natural right to use just as breathing and walking.

Many find their quirks empowering making them feel invincible. They felt challenged by the law for restricting them from using their abilities. Individuals that disregarded the laws are villains according to the public and are the targets for the ever-righteous heroes. There are many powerful heroes, the number one hero, the Symbol of Peace All-Might. A place to use their quirks and strengthen them is hard to find without alerting the public and the police. Using quirks on the people is out of the question. People who had used their quirks for murder are caught eventually due to the unique nature and being found through the quirk registry.

During between the first and second generation of quirk-users, Oshiro Masuyo was the boss of the Tosa-gumi. The Tosa-gumi were yakuza that had been around for decades before World War II. Yakuza are known to fund themselves through many illegal avenues from drugs, prostitution and many forms of gambling. The Tosa-gumi's main source of income was through gambling, particularly in fighting from dog-fights to sumo-wrestling. Masuyo was quick to start a ring with quirk using-fighters. He started the ring from scratch on paper. He organized everything, from mapping out several locations for fights to be held, enlisting fight enthusiasts and hiring doctors. Most important was the acquiring of fighters. Masuyo didn't just want any quirk-user. Usually the gathering of fighters is invited by word of mouth. Masuyo found that it was a risky way to organize fights. He wanted absolute complete control over the fighters. Masuyo wanted to own the fighters himself, train them and have them fight for entertainment and to be available for others to use them as some sort of punching bag. One's quirk mostly manifest when or a little after a child turns four-years old. Kidnapping is risky, but done carefully children can easily disappear. Children were impressionable and quickly conform to the demands of an adult. These children become Masuyo's fighters and they became known as Masuyo's Dogs. His fighting dogs. Masuyo took good care of his dogs. Made sure they were fed, well-trained, received medical attention and made sure that each "dog" knew who he was and were made to respect him. Masuyo treated each of his "dogs" with strange affection. Some of his top dogs were rewarded with praises and gifts to make their lives slightly comfortable.

Masuyo's quirk-using rings continues into the present…

* * *

A young girl's wailing fills the playground. The crying came from a girl of four-years old. Fat, round tears soak over her freckled cheeks. She sat on the ground in a pretty, white sun dress with sunflowers soiled with dirt smudges. Her little knees were red and cover in small scrapes and cuts. Her short curly green hair was a dirty nest. Standing in front of her was another four-year old. A boy with wild blond hair. His red eyes were hard piercing with ferocity that was alarming to come from a small boy. They were pinning down another pair of children. Both boys were sweating nervously. The boy glaring at them was their friend. A friend that was known all through their neighborhood and from their school as the boy with the most amazing quirk. His quirk was being displayed…smoke and flashing puffs of flame coming from hands.

"E-eh? Katsuki-kun? What's up?"

The boy grinds his teeth.

"Why are you getting so mad, Katsuki?! Mad over Quirkless Izuna? You were teasing too!"

"I'VE NEVER HURT HER!"

The boys flinch away as greater burst of explosions erupted from the boy's hands.

"Deku-chan only gets picked on when I say so and you little pebbles only need to follow my lead! I didn't give you permission to push her around when I'm not around! Nobody touches Deku-chan!"

The boy, Katsuki, punches a fist into hand creating a smothered blast of smoke. The boys tremble as a horrifying grin appears on his face. Slowly, their quirks activate as they ready to defend themselves; bat-like wings unfurled and the other's fingers stretch across his face as a shield. In a single breath, the boy charges at them and the boys shriek. In minutes, both boys were on the ground. Skin bruised with light red burns and singed clothes. Their lips quivered as they begin to cry over the sound pounding inflicted on them. Reaching out, hands grip their faces. Between the boy's fingers their eyes could be seen round and terrified. The smell of sweetened sulfur burns the hair of their nostrils.

"KACCHAN!"

Little hands with dirt and cuts matching her knees clutch onto Katsuki's shirt. The little girl Katsuki called Deku-chan whimpers up at him, large emerald eyes flooding with tears.

"N-no more, Kaachan! They had enough! No more, please!"

Katsuki clicks his tongue. He pushes against the boys' faces, shoving them onto their backs. They scramble away crying. Katsuki turns onto Izuna and brings a karate chop onto her head. Izuna squeaks and grabs her head.

"Owie!"

"Useless Deku-chan! You're too nice to jerks like them."

"B-but, they…tease me, because you tease me…"

"Damn sheep!"

"Don't swear!" gasps Izuna.

"Baaaaa!"

Katsuki's bleating snorts out a giggle from Izuna. She wipes one of her eyes. Her other eye is wiped by Katsuki.

"Even if I didn't tease you, others would do the same…I tease you because you're stupid! Stupid, Quirkless Deku still wants to be hero! You can't be a hero, stupid!"

Izuna bows her head. Katsuki huffs as he puts his hands on his hips. He glares at her when she begins to sniffle. Growling, he grabs her hand and drags her to the swings. He orders her to sit and pushes her back once she was seated.

"Deku-chan doesn't need to be a hero. You have me! I am going to be hero and be bigger and stronger than All-Might!"

"There's no way you can be better than All-Might, Kaachan!"

"I WILL be better than All-Might," swears Katsuki.

Izuna screams when her seat was suddenly grabbed. The sudden stop almost makes her fall forward of the seat. Katsuki was in front of her face, gripping the chains above her hands. His cheeks were rosy.

"I'll will be a better hero than All-Might…I'm going to be your hero…and protect you."

Izuna turns her head to hide a pretty blush. But her blush goes up to her ears and down below her collarbone. Katsuki smirks triumphally.

"Kaachan."

"What?"

"That man on the bench. He's…watching us."

Katsuki frowns and looks to where Izuna was looking. He had noticed the man before too. He had never seen him before in their neighborhood. If one paid attention, he certainly stood out a bit from the parents, guardians or much older siblings that passed through or rested at the park. He looked to be in some sort of light suit with a regular cotton white shirt that was untuck. Instead of dress shoes, he wore black sneakers. Izuna clutches Katsuki's shirt. Her eyes didn't leave the strange man's. Katsuki watches Izuna. Izuna was very observant for a child. She had this bad habit of sitting away in a quiet corner or against the wall alone and just watch the other children at play. Especially for their quirks. She even would write out her thoughts in a big sketchpad with her favorite color red crayon. Katsuki had told her that what she was doing was creepy, but Izuna continues to do it. Katsuki pulls Izuna from the swing, making her stumble.

"C'mon, let's go home…we'll take the shortcut through the woods."

"Kaachan…?"

"C'mon, don't look at him anymore."

Katsuki and Izuna enter the woods using the trail path. When they thought they were far away to be out of the sight, they leave the trail into the woods itself. Katsuki could feel Izuna shaking nervously. Her hand was cold and wet. Izuna looked scared.

"Kaachan…!" she whispers.

Katsuki listens carefully, ignoring his and Izuna's footsteps. He hears something or someone else in the woods after them. Whoever it is was trying to stay quiet as they were following them. Katsuki growls. He spins Izuna about to face him, he squeezes her shoulders.

"Deku-chan, you go ahead and go home."

"What?"

"I want you to go home!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll catch up with you. You saw that guy right…if someone asks you what he looked like…I know you can remember him."

Izuna was shaking her head as Katsuki was speaking. She grabs his wrists.

"I don't want…"

"That guy is after me or you!" he hisses. "You're quirkless! You have no way to protect yourself…"

A strange white fog begins to roll through the forest. It creeps through the trees. Katsuki curses and pulls Izuna as he runs. They run as fast as they could toward a fallen tree hanging over a gap. Several feet below were a small stream running beneath. Katsuki pushes Izuna towards the tree bridge and turns towards the cloud.

"Kaachan!"

"Go home, Deku!"

"Kaachan!"

"I said go home!" Kaachan sets off an explosion. "I'll hate you forever if you don't go!"

Izuna sniffs as she slowly backs away. The strange cloud was close to Katsuki. Katsuki creates explosions to clear the cloud. But, it was having no effect and the cloud overwhelms him. Izuna gasps, turns and runs. If she makes it home, maybe she could save Katsuki if she told an adult. Within the cloud, Katsuki quickly becomes dizzy and lightheaded. He falls to his knees collapsing onto the ground. He groans irritably before falling unconscious. The cloud disappears revealing the man standing over the boy. He smirks. Picking up the boy, he slings him over his shoulders.

* * *

Katsuki wakes up to gentle movement. He realizes by the sound that he was inside a car or truck. He moves but not by much. His arms were tied at the wrist behind his back. His ankles were also bound. Wiggling his hands, he finds that they were wrapped in something heavy. Some sort of cloth that was soaking up his sweat. The car he was in rumbles and bounces. He hears traffic vary from light to heavy and minutes later become quieter and quieter. Katsuki dozes lightly. He tried to keep alert but would be lulled backed into darkness through the journey. He becomes alert at the soft rolling of wheels on gravel and the engine cuts off.

"Yo, Perv-Cloud!"

"Shaddup, don't call me that!"

A chuckle, "What are ya' doing back so soon?"

"Heh, heh…got a new fighter. I think I got me the catch of the day! Maybe even of the year!"

"Oh? Whatcha' got?"

A door is dropped open. A round light blinds Katsuki. Slowly, he opens his eyes to a flashlight. Behind the light was the man that caught him. Alongside him was another man dressed in a shirt that showed off his heavily tattooed arms and belted dark slacks. Katsuki glare at the kidnapper. Pure hate and promise of fiery vengeance impales the man.

"Wow. He doesn't like you very much. What's his quirk?"

"Exploding hands…and he likes to fight. Been watching this kid for a few days."

Katsuki's glare hardens, "Damn stalker!"

Both men's eyebrows rose. They looked at each other for a moment and roared with laughter. Katsuki didn't like being laughed at; he rolls onto his stomach, bunches his knees under him and lunges forward, giving the kidnapping-stalker a headbutt to the chin. The other man jumps out of the way as his colleague and the child topple over each other onto the gravel. Katsuki was lucky that the kidnapper cushioned his fall. The stalker curses in pain and anger. He throws Katsuki off and grabs the boy by his hair.

"You little…"

"Do not damage him, Kizuri!"

Kizuri the Kidnapper froze and becomes pale as well as the other man. Katsuki couldn't see the man that shouted, his hair was being held prevented him from turning his head. His hair was released swiftly and he was suddenly rolled onto his back. Looking up he recognizes it was evening. The red of the sunset was turning into the blue of the night. Adding into his vision was an older man. He was well-seasoned, with speckles of gray and white in his cropped and slicked back hair. There were a few lines on his face further showing his age. He wore a white tank undershirt, showing off his tattoos that went down from his neck and spread all the way down to his wrist, over his chest and down beneath the shirt. He wore workman's overalls with the top half's sleeves tied around his waist. Heavy military-grade boots were on his feet. Behind him were others in similar dress worn in a variety of ways, some of his age, others a little younger. The man moves over to Katsuki and crouches over him.

"What are you looking at, old man?"

The man slowly blinks.

"Quirk?" he murmurs.

"Explosions. Iwao-san!" Kizuri reports like a low-rank soldier.

Iwao's stone-cold eyes looks Katsuki over. He notices his hands over-bound with duct tape with bits of a dirty towel peeking through. Iwao makes a hand gesture and two young men approach. He points down at the boy.

"He's the last one in this year's collection. Take him to the show room."

Katsuki gave them a tough time. He managed to headbutt or kick the men. What concerned them was the burning through the bonds around his hands.

"Don't your hands hurt," asks Iwao.

"NO!" snaps Katsuki.

Iwao thinks in silence. He looks to another one of his men and orders them to bring him quirk guards. A pair of gloves were brought to him. Iwao has Katsuki placed on the ground on his stomach. He kneels placing a knee into Katsuki's back. From his side pocket on his pants, Iwao pulls out a dark switchblade with dark studs. The blade clicks open softly. Smoke emits from the makeshift bonds.

"Listen, pup. You're a good find. I see great potential in you. You're a fighter. I can tell you have thirst for blood and glory. I can give you that as your Trainer…but, if you don't be a good dog…you will be punish severely…and your new Master won't be pleased with me. Don't fight me. You won't win."

Katsuki growls and the smoke increases. Iwao narrows his eyes and sighs. He mutters under his breath.

"This kid's trouble…but the Boss will like him."

Iwao's large hands turn to stone. Round rocks grow from his skin, covering his forearms. Between the cracks frost grew and fog rises as it meets the warm night air. The blade was awkward in his even larger hands. The bonds are cut and Katsuki's hands are grabbed instantly. Katsuki yells when frost covers them. With an assistant, they pull the quirk gloves over Katsuki's hands. The gloves are secured by a tightened strap around his wrists that is locked in place by a small key like for handcuff.

"The gloves are for elemental-quirk dogs. Especially for you pups that only know how to use their quirks through your hands. Maybe with training, it won't just be through your hands."

Iwao picks up Katsuki by the neck of his shirt and shoves him into the show room. The show room was a large room, filled with over a dozen boys around Katsuki's age. Many were dirty and had faces wet with tears. Boys were yelling and crying for their mother or father. One of the walls was a black window where nothing could be seen through the other side. Katsuki passes the other boys, shoving them if they got in way. He pushes over one small crying boy with glasses and large calves. He stands in front of the window. He shakes with rage and with a roar begins punching at the window. The window shudders violently with every strike. The gloves held up against his quirk only allowing smoke.

"ASSHOLES! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

The boys were stunned silent and they stare at the angry boy who dare to curse and attack the window. One red-haired boy gazes upon him with amazement.

"Manly," he whispers.

On the other side, Katsuki's fury could be seen by those in the room. In the center of the room, sat an elderly man. That man sat on a low chair. He wore a dark blue kimono with a rich haori jacket. The man had a bald head with a splotch of a liver spot, sat up straight with a slight hunch like a brooding owl. The man smirks as he balances a long, decorated pipe in his long, bony hand. He is surrounded by men in suits. Two were dress in black with stark white shirts and black ties. The man's bodyguards. The other men in suits were much fancier. They vary in age but they were mostly middle-aged and older. The sliding paper door opens and Iwao enters barefooted. He sits away from the group with his hands over resting knees. He stares at the glossy, wooden floor. Iwao takes a side glance at the loud pounding of the window and there was that disobedient pup. The old man in the kimono chuckles. Iwao closes his eyes and quietly breathes through his nose.

"Spunky little pup we have here. What is his quirk?"

"Explosions, Boss Oshiro."

"You're going to be working very hard with this litter, especially with that pup. I'm making him your responsibility, Katashi Iwao."

"Yes, Boss."

Katsuki throws kicks, punches and curses at the window for half an hour. The door opens and men in overalls enter the room. They order the young boys to stand against the wall. The red-hair boy tugs on Katsuki's shirt.

"Hey, we better…"

Katsuki glares at him.

"Listen, you can't use your quirk…you won't be able to get out right now."

Katsuki's teeth grind as he allows the redhead to pull his hand to guide him to the wall. After the boys were lined up, Masuya enters with his bodyguards and his first and second lieutenants with their own guard. Masuya stands before the boys looking down the line from beginning to end. His eyes revisit Katsuski. Katsuki glares at him making the man smile.

"I am Oshiro Masuya. From this day forward, I am your Master and you will be my dogs. As my dogs, I will have you trained and be put to work. You will use your quirks to fight each other and others for entertainment. You will obey your Trainers, Handlers and Veterinarian."

One of the boys, the small one with glasses slowly raises his hand. Masuya looks to him.

"What is it, pup?" Iwao asks.

"We're not…supposed to use our quirks to hurt people. It's against the law."

"That is true, young pup," Masuya grins in a grandfatherly manner. "It is against the law to fight with your quirk. But through me, you'll be able to use your quirks freely for my sake and my family. You won't need a license, only my permission. You will be trained very well and once your training is over, you will fight. If you don't like the idea of fighting…than fight to survive. Iwao, take the pups to the nursery kennels. They'll need to rest for tomorrow."

Iwao and the others bow at the waist as Masuya, the lieutenants and their guards leave the room. Once they were gone, Iwao stands where their Master had stood.

"Boss Oshiro Masuya is your Master. It his money that will put food in your stomach, a bed to lay on and clothes to wear. It is because of your Master that we will be devoting ourselves to be the greatest fighters in the country. You will follow in the footsteps of the best fighting dogs in Quirk-Fighting ring. Tomorrow, begins your conditioning. You are not humans anymore. You're dogs. The Dogs of the Tosa-gumi! I am the Head Trainer, Katashi Iwao. You will obey me and the other trainers and the handlers. Your Master's decisions will be fulfilled through us. We have a lot to do tomorrow. To the kennels."

The trainers and handlers guide the children out of the room through another door leading to a hallway. At the end of the hall, it forked into two opposite directions. The boys are divided into two groups taken down opposite halls. They were stopped and made to stand in the hall. One of the trainers stands in front of a dead end. He pulls a keycard out of his pocket and holds it out to the wall. The small patch of the wall lifts revealing a control panel. He types a command and the doors slide to the side open. The doorway was tall enough for a child. The children are guided through the doors. For Katsuki, Iwao gives him some encouragement, with a stun baton. Setting on low, it gives Katsuki a sharp shock making him leap into the room.

"YOU BAST…!"

The door suddenly slams in his face.

"BASTARD!" Katsuki yells.

He shoves his hands into his pockets, or at least tries to. The gloves were like winter gloves. Bulky and awkward. They made him sweat, but the gloves were made of some sort of fire-proof material. He folds his arms instead and paces through his room. It had three cold, metal walls with a ceiling light. The fourth wall allows him to look out across to a room exactly like his with another boy inside. It was the boy with glasses. He sat in a corner with his knees drawn in and hiding his face. His shoulders shook with his crying. Thankfully to Katsuki, he could barely hear him. The glass wall was soundproofed and possibly unbreakable. In their rooms were a futon bed, complete with a sheet and a blanket. A short square table with a flat pillow and a toilet. A place to sleep, eat and use the bathroom. Basic living essentials. Katsuki paces about his room. He looks out the window wall. Besides the crying glasses boy, he could see a bit of his neighbors to each side. On one side, there was a boy with the head of a baby bird. Katsuki frowns for the boy had some sort of hood over his head that covered his eyes. He realizes that his room was brighter than their rooms. The bird boy lies on his futon and curls himself up. On the other side of crying glasses boy, was another funny looking kid. He had multiple arms that were connected by fleshy webbing between them. He was tall for his age and had his back turn as he sat on his futon. Suddenly all the lights go out, except for the baby bird child. Katsuki goes on his hands and knees and feels about searching for his new bed. Finding it, he rolls onto his back and stares at the dark ceiling.

Did Deku-chan make it home? Did she tell anybody about what happen? His mother was probably going crazy by now. Probably yelling at the police to hurry and find him. Would they be able to him? How soon? How much later? These people called them dogs and there were other dogs that came before them. How long were they dogs? Where they as young as them when they brought here? These people were bad guys. They were breaking the law. They were villains. Katsuki growls to himself.

"There's no way I'm going to let them get me! Especially old man Ice-hands…"

* * *

Katsuki was jolted awake when the lights flash on. There was no ignoring it. Next, his door slides open.

"Get up!" snaps Iwao.

"I'm getting up!" Katsuki snaps back.

Walking out of his door, he glares up at Iwao. Iwao glares back and none too gently, juts his baton under Katsuki's chin.

"Don't talk back, pup! Move."

Katsuki was shoved into the line.

The boys were taken into the room called the Locker. Much to their shock, they were ordered to strip off all their clothes. There was hesitation but when Iwao barks out the order to strip they jumped to it. The men guiding them were Handlers. The only Trainer with them today was the Head Trainer Katashi Iwao. He kept close to Katsuki but his cold eyes watched over the other boys. The Handlers yelled at the boys to hurry up. Their clothes were thrown away in plastic yellow trash bins. Inside the bins, were old back scorch marks. Once naked the children are herded into a large tiled room and made to stand under shower nozzles. The Handlers were wearing full suit yellow rainwear complete with black wet boots. A Handler standing outside near a control panel uses it to start the showers. The boys are drenched with lukewarm water for about four minutes before the water is cut off and they are rushed out to dry themselves back in the Locker. Handlers hand out clothes. For the kid with the multiple arms, his top had to have his sleeves removed. There was another kid that had to have his pants modified for a long, muscular tail. The crying glasses kid had to wear shorts. There was murmuring from one of the Handlers that many of the clothes had to be customized appropriately and makes notes on his tablet. Each child was dressed in gray clothes that were a simple short-sleeved shirt with a V-neck and cotton pants that reached down to their ankles or were wearing shorts. Completing their uniforms were black woven plastic collars with a small box attached to it. The Handler with the tablet goes to each boy, takes a picture and asks their name.

Next, they were herded once again to a new area, the Gym. The Gym was a huge training hall as big a college basketball court. It was practically sparse except for the blue plastic mats placed in sections through the hall. The Handlers guide each boy to a waiting Trainer. Iwao grabs Katsuki from his Handler by the back of his shirt. Roughly he leads him onto one of the mats. He pulls out the tiny key to his gloves and removes them. He throws the gloves off to the side and shoves Katsuki away. Katsuki stumbles. Regaining his footing he flexes his hands, making clawing, grabbing motions with his fingers. Katsuki stares at Iwao suspiciously. Iwao unties the sleeves of his suit and puts his arms through the sleeves before removing his boots. His arms become rocky and icy as he places himself into a defensive stance.

"Don't you want to kick my ass? Here's your chance…come on!"

Katsuki bursts into a run, running towards Iwao. His hands were finally able to bring forth blasting flames. They flare up like an urgent alarm. He stretches out his hand to press it into Iwao's stomach. Iwao merely shifts his feet on the mat to dodge Katsuki's hand. With his rock-ice hand he grabs Katsuki's wrist, sweeps him off his feet with a foot and has him fall on his stomach. The wind is knocked out of Katsuki. He was unable to catch his breath with the man's knee in his back. Iwao was back on both his feet as he jumps away from Katsuki. The boy scrambles back onto his own feet. He coughs and charges again. He swipes at Iwao trying to land an explosive blow on some part of Iwao's unprotected body. Iwao expertly dodges his wild swings while parrying and blocking with his arms. Katsuki was wide open and Iwao took advantage of this smacking Katsuki with a hard, open hand at his face and head. Katsuki kept pressing forward like an enraged animal, cursing and yelling. But the blows from a full-grown man onto a four-year old quickly overwhelmed Katsuki. Iwao ends the fight with a fist to Katsuki's gut. Katsuki coughs up spit as his knees hit the ground with a hard thud. He gasps and coughs, curling into a ball over his stomach. Iwao stood over Katsuki to rest his foot on the boy's head. Katsuki's eyes burn up at him. Iwao looks towards the rest of the boys.

"You see this pup? Did you see how he attacked as if he was trying to kill me?! You are to attack your Trainer as if you're trying to kill him! When you are told to fight or attack…you go for the kill! That's what I want to see from this point on!"

Iwao removes his foot from Katsuki's head. He bends down on a knee, grabs Katsuki by his shirt and stood him back on his feet.

"Again, Katsuki!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Katsuki was furious. Fuming, ballistic…yet couldn't do or say anything about it. He was in too much pain. His body ached with bruises that he felt deep under skin. He reaches up to the bruise across his cheek. He winces when his fingers touched the swollen and tender flesh. He glares at the back of his trainer, Ice-hands. Around him, there were other boys that resembled Katsuki, sporting their own bruises, hissing and wincing in pain. Well, one wasn't too bad…which annoyed Katsuki to all heck. In fact, the red-headed annoyance crawled on hands and knees to sit beside him. The red-head turns to look at his trainer. His trainer was watching him but didn't say or do anything that showed that he disapproved.

"Hey!" he smiles a little, one of his fangs pokes out and hangs over his lower lip. "You okay?"

"…Who the hell are you?!" Katsuki snaps.

"I'm Kirishima Eijirou!"

"What do you want, shitty hair…"

"You know a lot of curse words."

"Mom's fault."

At the mentioning of mom, both boys become quiet. It's been a whole night and a morning since Katsuki had been taken. He imagines, Deku-chan, crying to her mother that he was in trouble. The man in the suit and sneakers. Mrs. Midoriya probably called either the police first or his mother. Katsuki knows his mother went berserk. Probably still going crazy that he hasn't come homes. Deku-chan probably cried herself to sleep and woke up crying over him. The dumb girl was probably blaming herself that he was gone. Stupid Deku-chan! It wasn't her fault! Katsuki lifts his head and takes a glance at the red-head. The kid had brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His chin rested between his knees.

"My mom's probably really worried. She doesn't like blood or me getting hurt. When I got my quirk…I was using the bathroom at night…I was rubbing my eyes and…"

Eijirou holds his hand out and his skin thickens and harden, "I cut my eye."

His hand returns to normal when he points at the scar on his eye. He laughs a little, "It's a tiny scratch…but there was a lot of blood! Mom was so scared! She's probably really super scared. I've been gone for two days...I think."

"Katsuki."

Eijirou looks up and smiles at him. The doors of the gym open and a group of men in white lab coats enter and begin setting up tables and setting doctor supplies on top of them. One of the men in white, approaches Ice-hands.

"Good morning, Iwao."

Iwao turns to the man and grunts in reply. The doctor chuckles. His laugh was a wheezy old squeak toy. He was older than Iwao, short and slightly hunched. The doctor looked like a praying mantis with his white-gloved hands folded over each other. He had a toothy grin, baring his white flat teeth. Eyes looked to be milky white behind soda-bottle goggles. His receding hair went to the back of his head; the remaining eerie-moon white hair was tied back in a long ponytail. The man's eyes slowly roll onto Katsuki. Katsuki glares at him and throws up a middle finger. The man grins.

"Cute little fellow…that's the one specifically assigned under your care by the Boss."

Iwao resists looking over his shoulder. The man wheezes a snicker. Once the other doctors had finished setting up. The handlers rejoin the trainers and they have the children line up in groups at each station. The men in white and dark, thick gloves were the Vets. The main vet was Dr. Ken. Dr. Ken observed as each vet checked over each boy. The trainers discuss with the vets each child's quirk. They also tend to the bruises. A gel-like substance in jars were smeared over the bruises and they instantly fade as well as the pain. Iwao shudders and Dr. Ken chuckles beside him. There was a shout and they turn. Iwao grumbles and Dr. Ken, again chuckles while wheezing. Katsuki had bit a vet who was inspecting his mouth. Iwao stomps over to him and grabs around his head from behind. He slips his thumbs into the corners of his mouth, forcing his mouth open. Katsuki's teeth grind over the stone-covered thumbs. He winces in pain at the ice-cold stones touched the sensitive points of his teeth. Dr. Ken waves the bitten vet away and leers into Katsuki's mouth.

"Ohhhh, you have some nice teeth, little puppy."

Dr. Ken raises his hands and checks over Katsuki's vitals continuing his checkup. Katsuki shudders as the long, white-covered fingers creep over him like spiders. Dr. Ken could sense his discomfort and wheezes over him. Once done, Dr. Ken reaches for the jar.

"No. Katsuki can heal on his own. Since he thinks he's so tough."

"Very well," shrugs Dr. Ken.

After the rest of the examinations, Dr. Ken receives the notes from his assistance. He breezes through them mumbling to himself of the needs and wants of their boss for his future fighters to be successful. He comes upon the small boy, Tenya.

"My, my…we have a celebrity amongst our little mini-pack. Iida Tenya…he's related to a whole clan of heroes. Currently his older brother is in the spotlight. Hmm, those glasses would be a nuisance. Create some goggles for training for safety…usually you have to be at least 18 for laser surgery…"

"For safety sake," Iwao speaks up, "Have him scheduled as soon as your able."

"Hmmm, I can do it tonight," Dr. Ken grins. "It couldn't hurt to hold him back for recovery at the beginning stages of his peers' training!"

By mid-afternoon, the boys are returned to their kennels. Waiting for them on their small tables were their meals. It was simply rice, a section of meat and vegetables paired with a cup of water.

"Eat everything," an order through the intercoms.

The "or-else" was left in the air. At that, the children ate their meals. Most would be stubborn about eating the terrible greens, the nasty oranges and bitter yellows of the veggie family. But they were not at home and the threat of sitting at the table for hours, no dessert or going to bed early wouldn't be the punishment they would have to face. At those thoughts, some sniffled and cried as they ate their vegetables. Wishing they could see their mom or dad watching them eat. It was difficult to force themselves to eat. Most gagged or nearly threw up. Their young bodies eating this colorful foreign bodies their minds deemed poisonous. Katsuki ate his lunch without gagging or retching. He attacked his plate as each section of his meal was his opponent. He imagined Ice-hands as the revolting veggies and shredded and gnashed them viciously between his teeth. Once done, he shoves his plate aside on the tiny table. He sits against one of the walls folding his arms tightly. His face and body that had a bruise were beginning to throb. They really hurt and they were making sitting uncomfortable. Once everyone had finished eating, they were taken out of their kennels and brought back to gym.

"Welcome back to your second home," one of the trainers barks out.

Standing in a line they watch as Iwao and another trainer stand before them. It was explained that they were to learn proper fighting techniques. They were going to learn various forms of martial arts, boxing and fighting with weapons. Weapons would be introduced to them years from now. For now, they were going to learn karate to increase their strength and flexibility. Iwao and the trainer showed them many punches and blocks. After going through them once, the boys were placed in rows and were to repeat each punch and block several times. It was repetitive and mind-numbing, but if any one of them slacked off, one of the watchful trainers that were going up, down and across the rose, eying their postures would strike them. Eventually, after going through the motions one after another for hours and hours, they begin to collapse due to exhaustion. They were yelled at if they stopped and were pushed with shouting and striking to get up and keep going. They kept going until they couldn't do it anymore.

That last four to remain on their feet were Katsuki, Eijirou, the many-armed Mezo and metal-type quirk user, TetsuTetsu. The last one to had fallen before them was the bird-headed boy, Fumikage. He had fallen onto his hands his knees sweating and breathing hard. His trainer made to strike him to make him get up, but Fumikage's small shadow leaped off the ground and swiped at the trainer. The trainer reacted quickly. Wrapped around his hand was a long chain. When the shadow attacked he activated his quirk and turned the chains bright and red hot, the chains unraveled and he whipped shadow. The shadow screeched in pain but hovered Fumikage. Fumikage tried to pull his shadow back, but it feared for his safety. One of the chains wrapped around the shadow and it screeched pitifully again.

"Stop!" Fumikage whimpers pitifully.

Fumikage's trainer finally had enough with the shadow's stubbornness, he takes out small remote from his pocket and presses a button. A red light on the box of Fumikage's collar lights up before a shock runs through his body painfully! Fumikage yells. His shadow realizes that his friend was in pain. The trainer shocks him again and again until finally the shadow shrinks away. Fumikage is panting on the floor.

The trainer deactivates his quirk. The fire quirk-trainer reaches out and grabs Fumikage's beak.

"You are responsible for that shadow. Learn to control it…so it and you won't suffer!"

Fumikage nods tearfully.

Iwao looks onto the last four, "Keep going! Don't be distracted! Someone take Tenya to get cleaned up. He is to see Dr. Ken tonight."

Tenya was grabbed under his arm and taken away. His eyes wide with fear and uncertainty.

Katsuki and the final three continue punching and blocking until they were swimming in their sweat-soaked clothes. The sun had past set when Iwao had enough. As the others collapsed, Katsuki remained standing while glaring up at Iwao. His breath ran ragged out of his mouth. He was so drenched in sweat his hair had flattened over his head, as if he had come out of a swimming pool. Iwao stepped closer, towering over him. He reached out and rested his hand into Katsuki's hair and smirked.

"Not bad, pup."

Katsuki growls in reply.

Tenya was taken to the showers and was made to clean himself thoroughly. After being given a fresh set of clothing and slippers, he was taken from the kennels. Tenya was lead out of the kennel area along a concreate sidewalk that was gated on both sides. The sidewalk takes him into another smaller building. Stepping in, Tenya smells that sharp cleanliness smell most recognized inside hospitals. It was cold and lonely within. The only sound was the sound of his shuffling feet, the heavy boots of the trainer and his rapidly beating heart. Down the hall, a vet assistant appeared to be waiting for them. The trainer stops and the assistant takes over, putting his cold, black gloved hand on Tenya's shoulder and guiding him through double doors. On the other side, was Dr. Ken. He was wearing a mask but you can tell he had his wide grin from the lift of his cheeks and how his goggles were cushioned by the lines and small folds of skin under his eyes.

"Prep him."

The assistant lifts Tenya suddenly off the floor and has him sit and lie down on his back. Tenya's heart rate increases and he hyperventilates as he eyes the doctor's tool. The assistant reaches over him and turns on the light. Tenya gasps and shuts his eyes from the intense bright light. The assistant turns away from him to collect something from a tray. Dr. Ken leans over him and pats Tenya's cheek.

"Now, now! It's an easy procedure. You should be happy! We're going to make your eyes much better than before! It's better that we fix your eyes so you don't have to wear these glasses." They are removed and Tenya's world becomes blurry. "If you wear these in a fight…someone might punch you in the face and your eyes will get stabbed! The Boss wouldn't want that."

The assistant returns into his blurred vision, there was something in his hand and it is brought to his arm. Tenya yelps when his arm was pierced by a needle. He remembered the last time he had to get a needle in his arm. It wasn't too long ago in fact. He remembered being in his older brother's arms, sitting on his knee. His mother sat alongside him, rubbing his other arm. They both whispered that he was a big boy and that everything was going to be okay. The doctor was much nicer than Dr. Ken and his assistant. It hurt, but not as much as the needle he had now. His brother was proud of him, that he didn't cry out or even shed any tears. It hurt now and with him thinking of his mother and brother, he cried and whimpered.

"Big brother…" he whimpers.

The world becomes blurry and dark.

The boys were still in pain when they woke up in the morning. What awoke them was the intercom and the sliding of their breakfast on the floor. Katsuki's arms shook when he tried to use his chopsticks. But he was starving. He tosses the chopsticks aside and shovels the food into his mouth with his hand. He whips his head around to the door when he hears Ice-hands.

"Before too long you're going to start eating like a dog."

Katsuki snorts, flips him off and continues eating. Iwao just rolls his eyes. After Katsuki cleans his plate, he sets it aside and begins licking his fingers clean. He pauses at the soft thumbs against one of his walls. The thumping continues until Katsuki goes to the wall and punches it.

"Hey!"

Katsuki frowns. The voice was horribly muffled. But someone was trying to talk through the wall. Katsuki had to press his ear against it.

"Hey, Katsuki! It's me…Eijirou!"

"Shark-teeth?"

"What was that? Shark…something! Hey, is that little kid with the glasses okay? Haven't seen him since dinner…but, it looks like he's back."

Katsuki looks across from his kennel. The boy was lying on his bed. His breakfast untouched. His back was towards him. Around his head were white bandages. He had overheard that the creepy vet doctor and Ice-hands were planning something for the kid's eyes. The doors open and the handlers have them leave their kennels. Katsuki takes a curious look back at Glasses' kennel. His handler opens the door and ducks in. He checks over little Glasses, before reaching for his food to help him eat.

It was still dark outside. The stars were slowly winking out of the way for the sun to come out. They are gathered onto a makeshift track having its finishing touch-ups by the trainers. It was formed by lights and drawn into a large circle by some white powder dust.

"If you pups are worried about your arms. No worries. They're going to have a break today, we're working on your legs. Building up your stamina," grins a trainer.

"Get on the track and run." Iwao orders.

They run. They run and run. Katsuki runs his hardest. He was going to continue to show them that he wasn't weak. But it was getting frustrating. These other kids were just as strong and fast as he was. They were nothing like the kids he went to school with. All thought it was frustrating, at the same time, it was a challenge that urged him to do better. Shark-teeth, who called himself Eijirou, could stick with him. Katsuki glares at him as they ran side by side. Eijirou grins in reply to his glare. They race. Iwao raises his brow and shakes his head as the trainers snicker.

"That pup of yours, Iwao!" laughs a trainer his age, smoking a cigar.

Eijirou and Katsuki stay ahead of the others until they were told to stop. The sun had risen and was climbing towards noon. When the running had stop and the adrenaline wore off, many of the boys, including Katsuki and Eijirou became sick and a few vomited. Trainers were quick to get water into them. One boy looked towards the forest as he was gasping and drinking his bottle of water. He had a beast-type quirk giving him the limbs and features of a cat: ears, whiskers, eyes, legs, arms and a tail. He had been pacing himself. He was a little older than the other children, about seven-years old. Back home, at school, he loved to run. In fact, he was in junior track. He had seen the stupid blond and the dumb grinning redhead. Stupid. Did they forget where they were? Did they forget that they were here against their will? Well, they were half his age and that was what made them stupid. It made him sick to his stomach, seeing the redhead grinning as if he was on a field trip. It has only been a day and it looked as if they were accepting their circumstances. Not him, he had been pacing himself to give him a chance…to make a run for it.

"HEY!"

The trainers and the pups were surprised as a blur heads towards the forest. The older trainers move instantly and try to catch the fleeing child with their quicks. But the boy was incredibly agile and zig-zag and make tight turns where his body was nearly parallel to the ground! His tail long and heavy enough to keep his balance. He disappears into the woods. The trainers chase leap into the forest as well. Meanwhile, the children are quickly rounded up and were pushed back towards their kennels. After they were roughly shoved into their small quarters the remaining trainers hurry to help outside. There was a great buzz among the pups. Katsuki clicks his tongue.

"Do you think he'll get away and get help?" asks Eijirou.

"Huh?!" Katsuki goes to the wall and presses his ear against it. "What'd you say, Shark Teeth?"

"Eijirouuu!" he whines, "I said, do you think he'll get away? He was crazy fast and…"

"No."

"What?!"

"He may be bigger than us…but he doesn't know where home is, the dumbass!"

"…oh…" Eijirou goes silent.

Katsuki leans his back against the wall. He had to admit it, in fact he had accepted it from the beginning. They were going to be here for a long time. It was too soon to foolishly escape. They had no idea where they were. The city was very much far, far away. Cat-boy may have gotten away from the trainers…but he won't be away for long. He had no idea how to live out in the woods. Katsuki and his dad liked to go out hiking and camping together. His mom would go with them sometimes. You got to be prepared if you're going to be running through the woods.

Looking across, Katsuki realizes that Glasses' handler was still with him. He was looking behind him at the door, talking to his trainer. Glasses' trainer ducks into the room and joins the handler. It was a tight fit yet they managed to get reasonably comfortable by sitting cross-legged or resting on their legs. They start talking; there was some headshaking and nodding. Glasses was sitting up now. His plate was empty; his handler got him to eat. Katsuki frowns as that. It was hours ago when they left the kennels to go running. Glasses' trainer was still with him when they had gotten back. That handler has been with the kid all this time? The trainer with them didn't look mad or upset that he couldn't train Glasses. Strangely, he looked like he was concern for the kid. It is confirmed when the Trainer reaches out and gently rubs Glasses' head. Glasses bites his lip and grips his pants over his knees. He was going to cry again. He pushes his head forward against the trainer's hand. The trainer smiles softly and shares it with the handler who was smiling along with them. Weird, thought Katsuki. He didn't have long to contemplate further when Iwao returns and has the trainers pull them out of their room and to take them to the gym for intense trainer.

It was another martial session, but instead of punching and blocking, they were learning how to kick and to practice it repetitively. It was towards the end of their session, near the end of the day, when the trainers that chased after Cat-boy returned…without Cat-boy.

"Not only is he quick but he good at avoiding…guess he learned his lesson after getting catnapped…"

The young trainer that made the lame joke is smacked in the head by an older trainer, "Shut up, smart-ass!"

"None of us trainers have beast-type quirks."

Iwao sighs and scratches his neck as he thinks, "We do have a beast-type Dog. A pair of them in fact."

"They're juvies, Iwao," the cigar-smoking Trainer gives Iwao a firm stare.

"They are loyal. We can send them out there without worrying about them running away. Besides, they love chasing."

"They might rip into him…"

"Then it will be a good lesson for him and the pups," Iwao looks to Katsuki.

"You know, I'm surprise that your pup didn't make a run for it," the trainer flicks his cigar of excess ash.

"Katsuki isn't dumb."

About a hundred yards away from the nursery kennel facilities, was a much larger building. Out of the building a pair of trainers was walking through the fences, being followed by a pair of teenage dogs. Both were lean in muscle and had old and new scars across their bodies. One of the dogs wore a black muscle shirt and slightly baggy black shorts. His shoes were sports trainers, a solid color black with gray accents. The other dog, wore a muscle shirt as well. Thought the weather was warm, it was light enough for the sleeves to be long, reaching to the middle of his forearms. He wore shorts with dark leggings underneath. Both of the dogs had muzzles on their faces. One was flat, fitted for a human face. The other had a canine head, with a muzzle for a large dog.

They were brought out of the fence and taken to where the pups had been training that morning. Their trainers reach for the muzzles, strapped around their necks and pull the muzzles back off their heads. They give a happy sigh and rolled their necks and shoulders. The dog-headed dog had the head of a Doberman. He shook his head, flapping his tall, cropped and pointed ears against his neck. He pants with excitement. Taking deep, deep breathes of the fresh now night air. The other, though human in appearance, had shaggy, golden-brown hair. Through his short mane, he had the rounded ears of a lion, accented with black ears with white dogs. His eyes were large and gold, the pupils blown wide to peer into the darkness not light by lights. He flexes his fingers, his claws sheathing and unsheathing. They are each given a strip of cloth, from Cat-boy's room, from his futon. They sniff the cloth and memorize the scent. Both looked into the exact direction of the forest where Cat-boy had run into. They back at their trainers and wait. One of the trainers gives a nod, "Go." The Doberman and the Lion both grin wickedly and vanish into the forest.

The howl of a dog interrupts the pups' meal. They could hear the happiness and glee in the awful sound. They slowly return to their dinner. Thinking about Cat-boy, wondering if he was going to live or die. Hours past and most of the pups had just fallen asleep when the lights cut on. They were rushed out of their room and brought outside. Waiting on them was Cat-boy. Cat-boy was on the ground, bloody and bleeding, whimpering and crying. His hair was wetted down with blood. One of his cat ears was shredded like paper. Standing over him, was the dog-headed teen and the lion-maned teen. Dog-head boy was crouched, his hands resting over his knees. He was panting, his muzzle and teeth stained with blood. Lion-hair boy was much cleaner than the he was. The last remaining evidence of his contributions to Cat-boy's injuries was being licked up by his large, rough tongue from his hands and fingers. One-by-one, each pup was brought to look closer at Cat-boy's wounds. When it was Katsuki's turn he didn't look at Cat-boy. He looked at elder dogs dead into their eyes. This caught both boys' attention and they stare down at the little pup.

"What's up, pup?" asks the dog-headed teen.

"Just looking at my competition," Katsuki's puffs out his chest and folds his arms over it.

"Huh?" the dog-head teen asks dumbly.

"You look tough now, but I bet I'll be something bigger when I'm older! You'll be extras!"

"Huh!!?" The dog head teen was up on his feet, towering over Katsuki.

Lion-hair teen wasn't too pleased either and stepped forward. They pause and looked at both of their trainers who had burst out laughing. One held onto the shoulder of the other.

"Iwao! Is this the kid I've been hearing about? Katsuki, huh?"

Iwao raises a brow, "Oh? Has my pup's name made it to the Den?"

"Ohhh, don't be surprise! I haven't seen the Boss so happy in years. He talked about this kid when he was checking on our boys. Couldn't stop comparing them to when they were brought in as pups."

"Heh, heh…Dobi-chan was pissing all over himself when he was brought in."

Dobi sputters and his ears droop with embarrassment. Dobi's trainer chuckles and motions Dobi to come to him. When he was close, the trainer patted his head. Dobi perked up and raised his head a little.

"I'll remember those words, little puppy," speaks Lion-hair. "Extras, are we? We shall see who will be an extra when you and the others are brought into the den for graduation."

"Now, now, Kimbo," the other trainer speaks gently, as if speaking to a spoiled Persian house cat.

Iwao calls Katsuki back. Katsuki stares at the older dogs for a second longer before turning his back and going back to Iwao. Upon reaching Iwao, Iwao sees the burning fire in Katsuki's eyes. He shakes his head, resisting the strong tug of a smile and gently smacks Katsuki in the back of his head. Katsuki resists the warm feeling of a memory of his father doing the same thing. His father's little moments of being rough with Katsuki while being proud of him at the same time. Tenya was the last of the pups to investigate what happens when you run. His trainer had Tenya feel Cat-boy. Tenya flinched when his fingers ran across deep cuts and open wounds. He heard the boy's pained whimpers and his hand was brought to nose to smell the metallic scent of his blood. Tenya had enough when he pulled away from Cat-boy and into his trainer's side. No words of warning were needed to be said. They were returned to their kennels. Cat-boy was taken to solitary, where he would spend a week alone and untreated as further punishment.

Lying on his futon, Katsuki stares at the ceiling through the darkness. As he had thought, it wasn't going to be easy to escape. These people, the trainers, the handlers and the vets had been doing this thing for a long, long time. The people running the operation were all ages, they knew each other well and spoke of past experience. They ran a tight ship and it was being led by their boss, Old Man Masuya. Katsuki recalls watching movies and TV shows with his dad about the yakuza and other gangsters. This was almost yet not unlike what he had seen before on TV. For one, it was very much more dangerous. Katsuki had accepted the fact that he may not see his parents for a long, long time, possibly never. So, instead, he would have to grow up fast and focus on a new goal in this life. He was going to survive and was going to become strong to get to the top to ensure his survival. He wasn't going to be beaten by anyone, because he was the best, he was the greatest. The others just didn't know it yet, but will soon.

Iwao was outside his living quarters on his balcony. He lies back on a hanging hammock overlooking the nursery kennel and the Den. In his hand was a bottle of beer. He was changed out of his trainer uniform into a simple t-shirt and long shorts. He sighs into the warm night air. A knock was heard from inside.

"It's open," he calls out.

Dobi's trainer enters the room along with the cigar-smoking trainer. They brought with them their own bottles of alcohol. Dobi's trainer brought a whole case; one of the bottles was hanging in his other hand. Dobi's trainer rests his arms on the balcony while the cigar-smoking trainer sat at a small card table. Greetings were exchanged between them and Iwao with comfortable silence following. Bottles were sip from and drags of smoke were blown into patterns to float up to full moon.

"Thank you for letting me use your dog, Dobi, Tereru-san."

"Dobi-chan had been antsy. Needed the exercise and adrenaline rush. Thanks in return," he takes a sip from his bottle. "…This year's bunch is really something interesting. Nice selection."

The cigar-trainer nods his head, "Mm. Especially Iwao's. He reminds me a lot like you, Iwao-kun…"

Iwao shakes his head, "I wasn't anything like him…."

Tereru coughs in mid sip and chuckles. He wipes his beer off his chin, "Ah ah, Souji's right! You were quieter, passive aggressive, while your Katsuki is verbal and backs up his talk with his fists. But, you two feel alike. You both had no fear when you were brought in to be Masuyo's Dog." He holds his hand out showing his mangled hand and teeth mark scars. "You've bit my hand when I first patted your head and crushed it with those hands. A show of defiance. The reason that you've yet to be harmed by the kid is that you've learned from our experience together."

Tereru pushes away from the balcony railing and goes to stand over Iwao. Iwao's stone-gray eyes look up at Tereru. The two men stare at each other until Tereru makes a hand motion, the same motion he did to get Dobi to come to him. Iwao sits up from the hammock and leans forward to Tereru's hand and rests his forehead into his palm. Tereru smiles fondly.

Iwao ducks his head bashfully, staring into his beer bottle. Souji coughs to keep a laugh at bay, yet he was grinning.

"You gritted your teeth and went through your training without fuss. As if you knew that you didn't have any choice but to survive. He knows it and you know that he knows it."

"I wasn't…arrogant like he is. You can hear the pride he has. One could call it being bravery, but that pride could be dangerous."

"Then I know that you will knock him down a peg when his head becomes too inflated. Take good care of Katsuki, like I took care of you." Tereru ruffles Iwao's short, peppered hair.

Iwao huffs and finally knocks Tereru's hand away, "Yes, Tereru-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Cat-boy sat on a plush red pillow, embroidered with lines of gold in an elegant room for a meeting. This room belonged to Masuyo where he would meet and talk with his allies or enemies about business or just to shoot the breeze to remember their youthfulness. Cat-boy, or rather, Bensuto, sat on the pillow as he stared at himself through the polish redwood floor. One of his eyes was half-healed but still dark. There was a cut on his lip that will scar. His poor ear, that had been in tatters. It had to be removed by a vet making his ear shorter than the other. A clothed cast held his broken arm. His long tail was in a cast bounded in a long bandage from the tip. Bensuto was lucky that the vets put in an effort to save his tail. He needed it for balance when he ran or even walked in general. His trainer was so upset with him that he thought it better to clip the tail in half. But such a decision was left to Masuyo and Masuyo wanted Bensuto to keep his tail. Bensuto's trainer reminded him of master's generosity, when he would grab and pull it while it was still healing. Bensuto jumped when a cup of tea was placed in his line of sight on the floor. Slowly he looked up as Masuyo poured himself a cup of tea. He sipped the tea and smiled. The cat-boy stared at the tea. There is movement and Bensuto jumped as the old man moved near. The man picked up the tea and held it before Bensuto's lips. He waited quietly. Bensuto stared at the man, his dark brown eyes glimmered gently with kindness. Tears formed and Bensuto sniffed before he opened his mouth. Masuyo carefully tipped the cup. The tea wasn't too sweet or too bitter. It was perfect for a young boy to enjoy. Bensuto emptied his cup and sobbed. Masuyo brought the boy into his chest and stroked his back.

"How are your eyes, Tenya?"

Tenya sat on his pillow, back rod straight. His red eyes were filled with tense alertness.

"Good, sir!"

"Please call me, master, Tenya," Masuyo beamed.

"Yes s…m-master!"

"Good, good." Glad about his eyes and for using the word "master".

Eijirou watched Masuyo with lively curious eyes. Masuyo poured him tea. Eijirou bowed politely in thanks and noisily sipped his tea, getting a chuckle from the boss. Masuyo asked Eijirou about the scar on his eye. Eijirou told him of the story when his quirk first manifested.

"I'm certainly glad that you didn't do anything worse! Like poking your eye out or something."

Eijirou bobbed his head as he giggled, "Me too, master."

Masuyo nodded in approval, "I've heard from others that out of all the children that you smile a lot. You smile during training and you smile when you help the pups. Why do you smile, Eijirou?"

Eijirou tilted his head from one side to the other as he thought. He straightened his head and began to explain, "What else can I do, but smile? Sometimes, smiling during bad times is easier for me to get through them. When I got hurt, my mom was really, really scared for me. When I smiled, it made her feel a little better, though she still was scared. So, I smile to make others and myself to feel better. Is…that okay, Master?"

Masuyo nods, "Yes, it is fine if that is what makes you and the others stronger."

Masuyo was looking forward to talking to Katsuki. Iwao, his bodyguards, and his generals were against him speaking alone with the violent child. Masuyo insisted that he must speak to each pup. As he waited to meet with Katsuki, his son Masuri boldly slipped into the meeting room. He sat with a careless flop on a pillow. He looked at the teapot and turned his nose like a toddler.

"Hey, old man!"

"Hello, Masuri." Masuyo's face harden.

"Aww, don't make that face…that just means you're going to be difficult."

"You say that I am going to be difficult means your request is a foolish one. The usual need for money."

"I am your only son." Masuri's own face hardens as well. It was then you could see that the father and son were related as they coolly watched each other. "Isn't it a parent's duty to care for their child? Honestly, I had to slip past your guards just so I can speak with you right now! Why should these brats come before me!?"

"They work harder for me, more than you, and contribute to this organization and to your comforts that you spend on so wastefully."

"Ugh, I can't stand the way you talk about your precious 'dogs'! They're more like your sons than I am, aren't they?"

Masuyo reached for the pot of tea. He turned the pot in a position that was visually pleasing. "If you feel so threatened by mere dogs, then perhaps you should take initiative to make yourself useful."

"Maybe, when you're dead and gone I can do something!"

"…If you're here for money," Masuyo pulled out a cellphone and tapped the screen furiously. "I've just sent a message to my accountant…"

"How much?!"

"Enough," Masuyo tucked his phone away. "Please go enjoy yourself."

Masuri stood and quickly left the room, not even turning to completely close the door. Masuyo sighed miserably after his son was gone.

At the end of the hall, Masuri's mood had been light, knowing there was money waiting for him, but turned slightly sour when he saw Iwao and one of his father's new puppies. One of this year's new stock was some blonde hair kid with red eyes and wore the dull wheat-gray nursery clothes. Katsuski sized up Masuri as well. He was a man of average height. Any man that was shorter than his father, even by a mere inch was a man of average height. He had brown hair gelled to form the trendy hairstyle resembling a small wave. He wore a fancy burgundy jacket, under it a fitted black shirt, tucked into slacks matching the jacket. On his finger, flashing like a flickering flashlight, was a ring with a gem too big for the band. Giant diamonds beam like a pair of headlights off his ears. Around his neck was another piece of flashy jewelry, a gold chain necklace. Overall, he looked like a middle-aged man trying too hard to fit in amongst the current youth. When they were upon each other, Iwao held Katsuki's shoulder to stop and shift him aside to allow Masuri to past them. Masuri stopped in front of them and stared down on the pup.

"What's your new puppy's name?"

"…Katsuki, Oshiro-san…"

"That's Oshiro-sama, Iwao-dog!"

"What?!" Katsuki barked. He looked up at Iwao. Iwao, though his head was bowed, didn't look at Katsuki.

Masuri grinned wickedly, "Oh?! You didn't tell him, Iwao? That you were my father's dog? Weren't you proud that you were his dog? He liked you so much that he gave you nice little treats! That's what my father does; he spoils his dogs! You liked being his dog so much that when you were able to be free by becoming top dog, you didn't want to go away and asked to stay as a Trainer, just so you can continue getting handouts from him!"

Masuri was now in Iwao's face, sneering grin, and continued to spit in his face as he talked.

"It bothered me how happy you made my father when you said you wanted to stay. You were the first dog in the history of this stupid ring of my father's that willingly stayed! What else do you want from my father?"

"Nothing, Oshiro-san."

Masuri growled and grabbed at Iwao's top of his overalls. The man pulls Iwao down to bring his face close to his. He was about to punch Iwao but Katsuki stopped him with a shove from one of his ungloved hands. Katsuki grinned gleefully and there was a loud blast! He really missed the sound of his own destructive and powerful creation. He breathed deeply in the sweet, burning fumes of nitroglycerin. It was a small explosion that had enough force to throw Masuri's back against the wall. Masuri had hit the wall with a painful thump. He was fortunate in that if he was a few inches farther to his left, he would have gone through a sliding door. The noise had feet rushing through the halls. Servants and bodyguards came to see what the commotion was. The bodyguards were afraid that Katsuki had attacked their boss, but, most just let out a sigh of relief and rolled their eyes when they discovered that it was only their Boss' no-good son making trouble. Iwao gripped Katsuki's shoulder.

"Katsuki…"

"Whaaaat?! You should be thanking…AGH! The hell?" Katsuki growled rubbing the top of his head, eying Iwao's cold, rocky hands.

"You little brat…" Masuri held his stomach. He felt the burnt cloth, "Little bastard! Do you know how much this shirt costs?!"

"I feel sorry for your daddy!" Katsuki muttered.

Iwao's lips twitched and he knocked Katsuki in the head, lightly. Masuri's fingers turned into hook blades of steel. Iwao swung Katsuki behind him and hardened his arms, ripping the sleeves of his shirt. They stare at each other.

"You're showing your fangs to me, Iwao?!"

"I'm protecting your father's property, Oshiro-san," Iwao's tone lacked emotion, stating only a fact.

"That is enough!"

Masuyo stepped out of his room. Servants and bodyguards bowed toward him. Iwao looked to his Boss in acknowledgment but returned his eyes back on Masuri, shielding Katsuki. Masuyo huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Masuri, please, leave. It's only a shirt…and you know better than to damage goods."

"He attacked me!" Masuri practically shrieked.

"You provoked him by attacking Iwao. I heard your posturing; you're not the boss of this clan…"

Masuri gritted his teeth at those words and the words unspoken. The steel blade fingers melt away and he shoved his hands into his pockets. He grumbled to himself as he threw a look at Iwao and Katsuki in passing. Katsuki made to flip him off, but he was swung around to face Masuyo. It threw Katsuki off from seeing the grandfatherly face of the man when just minutes before he looked like a real yakuza boss. Iwao squeezed Katsuki's shoulders making him hurt. Katsuki fought not to wince, keeping his eyes stubbornly on Masuyo than to glare up at Iwao above his head. He could picture his trainer's expression and remembered his warning. Katsuki may be a young, mere 4-year old, but he was brilliant enough to know not to try to harm the man that could have him killed with a word. Or, kill him with his own quirk.

What was the old man's quirk anyway?

In the room, there were two red cushions. Masuyo settled him onto one with a tea set before it. Katsuki assumed the other pillow was for him. He opted to explore the room. There was a huge display of samurai armor. It looked ancient as if passed down through the generations. He looked back at the old man who held a cup of tea in his hands. This was actually the first time seeing his hands. They were long and wrinkly yet held the cup smooth and steady. Masuyo brought the cup to his lips and paused.

"Yes," he confirmed, "That armor is a family heirloom. My family line can be traced as far back as Sengoku. Do you know what the Sengoku era is?"

Katsuki referred to the old movies he and his parents watch on movie nights when they had seen all of everything current, "Something that happened a really long time ago when Japan had a lot of fighting."

"Very good," Masuyo sipped his tea.

Katsuki continued his exploration. Masuyo watched the pup, smiling fondly. Katsuki was indeed like a pup being brought to a new home. Above the armor was a display of a long katana. The katana had no age, unlike the armor. The katana was well taken care of with the leather of the handle was smooth and shined. The blade was as clean and brilliant as a mirror. It showed Katsuki's reflection as clearly as the polished floor panels. The edge looked so sharp Katsuki had to rub eyes of the sensation of his eyes getting cut.

"The sword has also been passed down through the years. Over time, parts of the sword had to be replaced, except for the blade. That's good steel."

The rest of the room's décor was less interesting, small bonsai trees well-trimmed by the man in the room. Vases that stood tall, proud and expensive that loomed over Katsuki. Katsuki felt the need to break it to show it who was boss. Finally, he had seen enough of the room and approached the pillow. Red eyes glared at the pillow for a minute before looking up at the man. Their eyesight was aligned with one another. Katsuki felt more comfortable and powerful standing as he folded his arms and waited. This made Masuyo laugh and in turn, it annoyed Katsuki. What he thought was menacing glare was an adorable pout to Masuyo.

"I must say this to you, Katsuki. I have own many puppies and dogs. So many, many dogs…I have met each one right here in this room. You by far are the most interesting and the most promising. I am very much looking forward to watching you grow to be Top Dog."

"Of course, I'll be Top Dog! I'm going to be better than Ice-hands!"

"What confidence!" Masuyo smirked in delight. "'Ice-hands'? You're referring to your Iwao, I presume. You should be thanking me since I had chosen him to put you on the path to the Top."

Katsuki pressed his lips together.

Masuyo was still smiling, "Oh, you're not going to thank your Master?"

Master. From the very first night, he was brought before the Master with the other boys. They were introduced to this ancient old man and stated that he was their Master and they were his dogs. They were going to be trained to fight for this man. Why? Why this old man that looked like he could be knocked over with a feather? Why do these grown men who appeared younger and stronger came to attention or quivered in fear and reverence when they were near this geezer?

"What makes you the boss?" Katsuki answers.

"You're the first to ask me that."

The last of his tea disappeared from Masuyo's cup and skillfully glided the cup to rest on the tray. He smiled at Katsuki. This time his smile was sly and full of pride.

"When the first generation of quirks began to appear, many people were disillusioned that they have become better than the average human. There were a few quirk-users that developed in this clan. With their power, they felt that they were more suited to lead. They tried to force me to step down from my leadership. I refused, and they attacked me."

Masuyo looked to the sword on the wall. Katsuki followed his gaze and his bright, red eyes widened before they whipped back to the older man. The boy's gaped like a fish. Masuyo snickered.

"I am quirkless and with that sword, as a mere quirkless man…I took down those quirk users and made them into my first pack of dogs."

No way!

This man was quirkless!?

He had nothing. He was nothing!

He should be nothing but helpless against a quirk-user. But the man was sitting before him, in the position of great power leading a clan of mostly quirk-users telling them what do and they listen without complaint or resistance. Masuyo cackled evilly. He suddenly snatched the neckline of Katsuki's shirt and he was brought forward to meet Masuyo eye to eye.

His chuckle was low and cruel, "I know that look. I've seen it in my first dogs' eyes, in the eyes that continued to challenge me with their so-call powerful quirks! Shock and disbelief that soon fell into despair! It takes more than just a mere power-up to be great! It takes skill, true strength from the soul and the fierce determination to be on top!"

Katsuki grabbed the wrist of Masuyo's hand and held him. He planted his feet and stood firm.

"Unbelievable! You're fucking quirkless and I have to call you 'master'?! Even if you had a quirk, I would never call you master, old man!" Katsuki spat into Masuyo's face, "Ice-hands was your dog and went to the top! He could have asked for anything and he asked to be a stupid Trainer! I'm going to be Top Dog! I'm going to stand before you and you're going to ask me what I want!"

"…and what do you want, boy?" Masuyo's grinned like a madman.

Katsuki pushed his face closer to Mausyo. Grinning like a feral, mad dog, "The opportunity to beat you! Since no one with a quirk has the balls to take you down! Looks like it has to be me!"

Katsuki's hand seared Masuyo's wrist. Masuyo didn't grimace, he shared his mad grin with the boy and they both laughed.

Iwao was allowed to return to pick up Katsuki. Katsuki left the room still grinning madly. Iwao felt panic bubble up to his throat. He ducked his head into the room to Masuyo sitting with his back to the sliding door.

"All is well, Iwao. Take Katsuki back to the nursery."

"Y-yes, Boss…"

"Iwao, I am serious when I say that I want you to train Katsuki to be his best."

"I am the best!" Katsuki shouted, "I'm going to be better, you'll see!"

"Looking forward to it, pup."

Iwao closed the door bewildered. When he was gone, the sleeve of Masuyo's kimono slid away from his wrist as he raised his cup. The small burning handprint of child burns hot and red. Refilling his cup, Masuyo holds the cup out to his katana on the wall in a toast.

"To Katsuki!"

Masuyo downed his cup of sake in one smooth gulp. When he brought his cup down, the sliding door opened and two of his generals entered. They were older men but were young compared to Masuyo. Masuyo's former generals who have helped birthed their clan and spent years building its strength had long passed. It was hard to move on, but Masuyo couldn't run the clan by himself completely. His generals, his dear friends, and beloved brothers had left him, men, they trusted to give him aid. Some had groomed and trained their sons or a man worthy to serve Boss Masuyo without fail. His current generals had grown up under Masuyo and had given the man their absolute loyalty. They sat on their legs to give him a report.

"Boss, there is something you should see."

One of the men got up and walked to a wall shelf. He picked up a remote and pointed it at the ceiling. One of the panels on the wood-paneled wall slid open to reveal a flat-screen TV. It was huge, but not unnecessarily so. Another click of the button and the screen flashed on to reveal the news channel. The well-known newscaster, Daikaku Miyagi, the horned man with one of his horns cut close to the base.

"It has been one full week since the kidnapping of Bakugou Katsuki. A four-year boy that had been taken by a man from a park in his neighborhood. He and many other young boys his age had disappeared with little trace. Police's only lead is the description of the kidnapper by a young witness. Based on her very detailed description, police have a sketch of the possible suspect."

Masuyo narrowed his eyes. Caution had always been enforced when gathering new dogs. Masuyo had children taken off the streets for years. It was emphasized not to leave traces and no witnesses. Certain individuals were assigned the task of taking children based on their quirks. Quirks that can mask themselves and their targets, quirks of speed, and even the rare quirk of teleportation. The one who snatched up newest Masuyo's prized had the quirk to expel chloroform. Masuyo sighed.

"How careless," he sighed. "Back in the day, if someone in the clan was seen doing a crime by outsiders… I would have him killed." Another sigh. "But, I think I am getting soft with my age… take Kizuri out of the city and bring him to work in the kennels."

The other general chuckled, "Have a city-boy work in the kennels. He's a dog-catcher. Dog-catchers roam the city streets for dogs."

"Then this would teach him to be more careful!" snorted the other. "Besides, most dog-catchers eventually start working the kennels. He should be grateful and consider it a promotion instead of getting a death sentence."

"It has been noted," the female newscaster continued, "that the disappearance of young male children has happened before for decades."

"You are correct," nodded Daikaku, "It can be traced back to the first generation of quirk users. It is unfortunate that this crime has been going on for so long. Many boys have been missing for years. Police have been investigating these disappearances and had never brought charges to anyone nor found any of the children. However, with this one witness, it could be their biggest lead."

The camera focuses on the female newscaster, "We have interviewed the mother of one of the missing, Bakugou Mitsuki. Katsuki was the spitting image of his mother. From her blonde hair and texture to her red eyes that glimmered in anger and sadness. She was interviewed in her home as she sat on her couch beside her husband, Bakugou Masaru. His father looked to be a quiet man with brown hair and wore glasses. He held his wife's hands between his own as she spoke.

"I'm not giving up my kid! He's a smart boy and a little hell-raiser! I hope… I know that he's giving his kidnapper hell and I'm sure I will see my baby again! Katsuki, baby, mommy is waiting for you little shit!"

Masuyo and his generals raised they eyebrows. Masaru smiled fondly and patted her hand.

"I know he'll come back."

Mitsuki sniffed, "The police better get their *bleep*ing shit together! How could they let this go on for so long! How many other parents had suffered! Clearly, this is some big operation! This shit happens every four *bleep*ing years! What the hell!"

"This station would like to apologize for the language used in the interview," the female newscaster spoke up after the interview was cut short.

"Bakugou-san's anger is understandable. Questions and concerns from the public have been raised on the progress of finding who's responsible. Young Bakugou's parents and many others who sons are missing hurt deeply. Our thoughts and prayers go out to them and their children."

The screen shuts off.

Then it turns on.

"Eight years ago, several young boys had disappeared. The police had one suspect given to them by a young girl, Midoriya Izuna's description, who was four-years-old when her friend, Bakugou Katsuki was taken by a man. To no avail, the police had searched for the suspect kidnapper for eight years and were unsuccessful. Especially, when it a great mass of missing boys had happened again four years after Bakugou Katsuki and many other male children…"

The box television is shut off sharply. Kizuri Miiki, in the trainer's overalls, with the top sleeves tied around his waist revealing his black tank top. He tossed the remote on the card table. Around the table, were other trainers, most of his age. They were playing cards and made disgruntled noises when the remote splashed on the pile of cards in the center.

"Dammit, Perv-cloud!"

"Hey, stop calling me that! Unless you want a taste!" Kizuri growled.

Another young trainer snorted, hiding his grin behind his fan of cards, "Dude, you got to work on your comebacks! They sound so dirty! Which is why we call you a perv!"

"And we can call you whatever we want, Dog-catcher! You should be grateful that you can hear our jokes… you do realize that you should be lucky that you're still breathing!"

Kizuri had been "promoted" from dog-catcher to trainer. He remembered his first day washing the pups. He saw Katsuki and the kid saw him. What a mess that was! That kid ran after him butt-naked… and without quirk restraints! Kizuri panicked and expelled a cloud of chloroform and knocked out all but himself in the showers. Everybody gave him hell. There were so many jokes of Kizuri getting excited seeing all the young naked bodies! Kizuri, of course, denied this, stating that he was defending himself from Katsuki! It was the last time he interacted with the pups. Kizuri was assigned to do menial labor for the first four years doing. Cleaning the kennels, preparing meals, and doing laundry.

"This is a good stopping point," one of the trainers slapped his hand of cards on the tables. The trainers leaned forward and groaned. The trainer, with the winning hand, smirked and waved his hand to signal to the other trainers. "We're going to the Doghouse."

The Doghouse was where the real dogs lived. The facility held the young juveniles and the veterans. Kizuri had seen these dogs in the fight rings in the city. He had seen them in action, tearing each other and other opponents apart. They were dangerous in the ring. Kizuri had nearly wet himself when he stood face to face with a veteran dog. Megu was his name. It was bipedal shark crossed with another quirk that allowed his teeth and claws to turn to glimmering steel. Most dogs Megu's age lose their minds. They become real dogs. They weren't human. They forgot how to speak and act like a human-being. His skin that that had been smooth now was scared with scars over scars that had consumed his skin. He growled at Kizuri. His trainer was a very much older gentleman, he chuckled and stroked the bars of Megu's cage. He had been a trainer since Masuyo started quirk-fighting rings.

His name was Junichi. He was a man of great muscled girth. He looked like a sumo wrestler or half of one. He ran The Doghouse, wielding a huge sledgehammer strapped to his belt. Kizuri learned from that man the real action behind the fight-rings. He saw what they do with train older dogs. Training didn't stop, after graduation or once dogs started fighting in the rings. Junichi decided whether a dog should be equipped with a weapon. Over his overalls, he wore his own custom armor to protect himself and other trainers. He designed and even built most of the weapons and armor for the dogs. He had several apprentices under him, who built the weapons and armor with him. Junichi personally, all by himself built Megu's gear and costume. Megu didn't need a weapon for they were built in. The training for dogs was harder and was based specifically on their quirks. The dogs rarely trained as a large group when they were pups. Sometimes they were pitted against other dogs, one-on-one or two-on-two or even more. Five at the most so long as there are other trainers to control their dogs.

There was a thick tension throughout the Doghouse. Dogs grumbled and growled. Dogs with sanity were jumping up and down. There were those in kennels, bigger rooms like the nurseries. Rooms were more personalized based on the dogs' rooms. Through their victories, dogs could request certain items. Television, music, books, and other things. These requests were sent to Masuyo who decided to accept their request. In one of the kennels, a dog was striking along punching bag that hung from the ceiling. His teeth gritted tight, his eyes focused on the bag. Many trainers stood in front of their Dogs. They watched or spoke with their dogs. Trying either to keep them calm or shouting at them with hungry grins to hype them up, get them excited and aggressive.

Kizuri and the other trainers were heading to the Juvie Pen. Dogs under 18-years old were held here away from the veteran dogs. They were more excited and Trainers were yelling and snapping at most of the juveniles to stay calm. Kizuri recognized a few of them. There was a Doberman-headed one and next to his kennel-room was a dog that was mostly human, except for his ears, eyes, limbs and his lion tail. They would soon join the main kennels of the Doghouse, for they were almost of age. The Doberman-dog and the lion-dog were the most successful juveniles. Once they joined the older dogs they would be able to get rewards from Masuyo for their victories.

"Excited little bastards," said an older Trainer.

"What the hell is going on," asked Kizuri.

"It's time for graduation," said the older Trainer.

"Graduation?"

"Yeah, when the juvies are pitted against each other to see who is strong enough to fight in the ring with the big dogs. But, we have so many veterans there are only a few spots that can be filled."

"Oh shit." Kizuri looked around them. There were over a hundred juvies.

"Yup…and that includes the puppies."

"The p-puppies?" Kizuri gapped. "From the nursery?!"

"Yup, it's their graduation too. They're moving them here."

Iwao was seen, wearing a jacket over his clothes and a billed hat. He was leading the line of trainers with their pups. Kizuri swallowed as he saw Iwao's pup. Katsuki. The kid with the exploding hands didn't look like a pup. He was now twelve-years-old but had lean, hard-muscled and he had doubled in size. He wore a human-muzzle, and his hands and wrists were bounded by square metal boxes snapped together.

"Oh shit." Kizuri whimpered.

Katsuki was a dog.


End file.
